User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/SSK Reviews Episode Ten: Skullgirls
Welcome back to SSK Reviews. Today, we'll be looking at a new fighting game "Skullgirls". And by new, I mean it came out last year. Stuff on this game for sh*t and giggles So, I have noticed that I've been reviewing stuff that's only related to Nick. I've decided that for a while I'll only be reviewing video games and Disney and CN shows. I'll eventually get back to Nick, but since I stopped watching that pitiful network, it won't be anytime soon. Since I haven't given up on this rant show, it's special to celebrate it's tenth episode. I was going to review the new SpongeBob episodes (that will be for a SSK Hates), but then I was going to review Disney's new show Wander Over Yonder (next episode), but then I finally decided to review a video game. This game is called Skullgirls (incase you didn't read the title). A beautifully animated fighter that I absolutely fallen in love with. Probably because I like fighter games like Street Fighter or Super Smash Brothers. Now, it was released for the XBox 360, PS3, and the PC last year. But recently, the game has been released on Steam, and I was lucky to pre-order it. Bought it because of the possibility of hats for Team Fortress 2, but it's most likely because internet reviewer and Raven f*cker Pan Pizza inspired me. Now the controls seem to be simple enough, but in actuality... akdnyuhdfjjfkujlsd.fkmlndhjkgk dfmdnfmgkj fndglfdmkgnfngdgn Yeah. My fighter of choice is a zombie opera singer named Squigly. She's just so darn cute and polite! I mean, look at her! Tell me that isn't the face for an addition of a thousand cases of diabeetus. :3 There are other fighters like Peacock, a classic cartoon lover, Ms. Fortune, a lady who acts like a cat, and there's Double... who... oh god... OH GAWD! Excuse me, I had to recover from a panic attack. I mean, she may look like a nun, but she turns into this ugly blob that can turn into any of the fighters. That might not even be her true final form. Now each of the fighters have a story. Few of them are the last of their group. Some of them are possessed by parasites (my favorite fighter Squigly above). You can train to practice your skills in the training room or the tutorial. There's arcade mode where you can pick up to three fighters. Story mode, and versus where you can fight with someone online. You can change the color pallettes of characters. Some of them resemble characters from other stuff like Scanty & Kneesocks from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt or Zone-tan (it's best to not know who that is). There's so much this game can do to entertain you for a long time. Now excuse the lack of some quality from this review. It's not easy to review a video game. It will improve overtime. What I think about this game A fantastic fighter with some of the best mechanics, best animations, and overall, has kept me busy until school starting again. By the way, changed my scoring to more simplicity. I give this game an A. This means many would play again. Category:Blog posts Category:SSK Reviews